rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Laplace's Demon
, Takahiro Sakurai (Shirosaki) |English = Keith Silverstein |Manga = Phase 5}} Laplace's Demon / Laplace no Ma (ラプラスの魔 Rapurasu no Ma) is a humanoid with a rabbit's head who dwells in the N-field.Phase 5 He is the referee to the Alice Game and often assists the protagonists through riddles or as a directional guide. Appearance : Laplace's Demon is a humanoid white rabbit in a traditionally black tuxedo and a top hat in the same shade with a band, colored in a lighter shade of grey. The tuxedo features a black bow tie and a white shirt underneath. He has red eyes, which, along with his white fur, makes him an albino rabbit. His ears are upstanding and reach up to approximately twice the height of his head. Coming from his cheeks and eyebrow muscles, there are whiskers shown as slim lines. On his feet, he wears black leather shoes, while his hands are covered with snow white gloves. Biography : Laplace's Demon is neither sinister nor kind, and tends to speak in riddles. His brief appearances in the N-Field leave the Rozen Maiden with nothing more than poetic and seemingly nonsensical advice. In the manga nothing is known about Laplace's Demon beyond what he says and Shinku says. Despite seeming to support Barasuishou against the Rozen Maiden, and seen dancing with Kirakishou at the end of Rozen Maiden Träumend, Laplace's true motives remain a mystery. : In addition to appearing in Rozen Maiden Träumend, he also appears in the manga and at the end of Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre. In the manga, it would appear that when Jun was at a much younger age, the two have crossed paths with Laplace masquerading as a puppet master, showing Jun a brief look into the various incarnations of Rozen, although debatably, that might have happened instead in Jun's dream. Shirosaki : Shirosaki (白崎) is an alternative form and identity of Laplace's Demon and the co-worker at Enju's. He is seen talking to Barasuishou often, as she is occasionally seen in the shop. He appears to support Barasuishou more than the other dolls, although this is not the case. He, unlike his other form, does not talk in riddles or poetry as much. He also talks to Jun Sakurada occasionally as well, discussing the dolls and how he feels as if they are alive, but just could not give any love back. In Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre, it is revealed that he has been in Enju's company since before Shinku and Suigintou's rivalry began, and was searching for Rozen Maiden even then, though it is not said why. Trivia *Laplace is a very clear reference to Rozen Maiden's inspiration taken from "Alice in Wonderland," with appearance and personality deriving from both the white rabbit and the Cheshire cat. *Laplace shares his name with Pierre-Simon Laplace, a mathematician and astronomer.Wikipedia Article:Laplace's Demon It is possible Laplace is the anthropomorphization of the mathematician's theory of ''Laplace's Demon, ''which is a being capable of knowing all the momentums of all particles and it therefore able to predict all possible outcomes of space. Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Side Characters